Killing Strangers
by Triquetra-Effect
Summary: "No more games, no more resisting. Live the dream with us or die, your choice, but you can't turn back from here." Donna has been involved with their games for too long to know what's right or wrong. The idea of eternal life is too tempting to resist. However, there comes other problems with immortality, ones that might prove too difficult to cope with. -Rating might get higher-
1. Prologue

**This is something that has been spinning around in my head lately. Hope you like it, I'm not sure if it would turn into a good series. Give me your opinion.**

* * *

><p><em>When you read this, I'll probably be dead, missing or both. I mean, it's Santa Carla, and it wouldn't be a surprise if you'd find this note and I'd already be up on the board by then. It would be comforting if I could convince myself the opposite, but I know the risks in this town. <em>

_Maybe I should start with the simple fact that can comfort you: this isn't your fault. I actually wish I had't been so difficult with you. Sure, I hated your guts for grounding me but maybe if I hadn't sneaked out anyway I'd be in better shape. I can't tell you the whole story, it's too dangerous, but I can tell you this: I made a mistake when I kept seeking them out. You probably know who I mean. Of course you know who I mean. I'd never shut up about them. _

_I'm so sorry for everything, but I don't think I'll ever see you again. I wish you had been home when I came by today, so I could've explained everything. I left my key under the pot by the front door and I'm sitting in the sink right now while I'm writing. I'm actually sad to have to say goodbye. A part of me just wants to stay here till you come back home, but I know that it would make things harder, so I'll leave soon, just need to pick up some of my stuff and finish this note. _

_Don't worry about me, okay? And if you hear people say things about me, ignore it. They probably think I'm a coward, or a whore, or worse. I don't care, but I think that there's a chance you will feel hurt, so don't listen to people. I'm fine. _

_I don't know where life will lead me, but I will look forward to finding out. Life is, after all the biggest adventure, and if I'm lucky I'll experience the rest of it. I don't know how to cope with this. But I'll try to find a way. _

_No matter what happens, just remember that your daughter loves you. I really do, and I'm so sorry for this. Hopefully you'll be able to move on. _

_Your loving daughter_

_Donna_

* * *

><p>Donna bit her lower lip as she finished the note in the dark kitchen of her old house. She contemplated staying once again, before the pain inside her told her that it would put them in danger. Leaving the note on the kitchen table, she picked up a small backpack with some of her belongings and left the house to wander out into the dark night.<p>

The stars were shining bright as she met the one and only reason for this mess sitting on his bike with a cigarette in his mouth. She couldn't hate him, though, as he flashed her that grin that made her melt. Without trading words, she joined him on the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist and watching the dark and empty house as it became smaller and smaller until she could no longer see it.

And just like that, she had severed the bonds.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill. Hope you liked it, if you did I would like to know why as well as if you didn't like it and in that case why. <strong>

**Triquetra**


	2. Chapter 1 - It's Donna

**About a month later and I remember this. I'm not reliable when it comes to updates, sadly. Plus I'm graduating this term, so I spend most of my weeks studying and the bigger part of the weekend drunk as heck.**

**Ah well. I'm glad some liked the short little thing I had written as a sort-of prologue for this possible series. It made me warm and fuzzy inside. **

**I wrote "You Don't Own Me" as well, but gave up on that one. I couldn't get any further. Let's hope that won't happen here.**

**Hope you'll like this, I'll try to update every now and then.**

* * *

><p>Donna knew that the things she had been doing the past few weeks wasn't smart. The nineteen year old woman had more sense than most, still she was so obsessed with winning. She had first tried to get all attention away from her, giving a clear message of not wanting to be disturbed. When that hadn't worked out, she did the opposite, instead dressing in long skirts and shirts that showed her thin waist and complimented her curvy hips. The game had changed. From wanting to be free from attention, she instead drew the attention to her, tempting them and teasing them with her disinterest. Some nights they ignored her back to see what it would do to her, and some nights they were on her like flies on leftovers.<p>

She knew how dangerous Santa Carla was, yet she still loved to tempt these men she didn't even know. Their eyes had an almost predatory glint in them, as if they were hunting her and she was the prey. It drew her in, the blues and greens and browns, as well as it made her nervous. The nights they went for it were the best. This night was one of them.

Donna smirked as she saw him dismount his bike to walk after her with a small grin. She winked at him and turned her back to him, strutting off a bit to separate him from the group before leaning back against the railings as he closed in on her. His eyes were on her the entire time, and his entire being radiating confidence. He knew that he could have any girl he'd want, and the dance they had been doing for so many weeks now was starting to tire him out. Stopping a few feet from her, he grinned down at her.

"You know, if you keep running away from us we could lose interest," he stated loosely, shrugging and eyeing her up and down, drinking her in with his eyes. Her hips and her waist, her legs and her chest, he inspected it all. She was in no means perfect, but she did have a sexy body. It was the personality that was a mystery to the brotherhood. While she seemed to be flirty and interested, at the same time she looked like she had no interest at all. It was odd, he couldn't read her as well as other girls.

She shifted her weight to the other leg as she straightened her back with a small smirk.

"Oh, I would't want you to lose interest ever," she inspected him as well. He seemed to be the most outgoing in the group she always saw him in. His hair looked more like the mane of a lion, and his clothing was consistent of a mesh top, jeans, boots and a jacket that hung down a bit. "Lucky me that you haven't lost it quite yet, then."

He chuckled and leaned in, closing the distance between them and putting one hand on either side of her on the railings. His brilliant blue eyes almost sparkled, maybe it was Donna's imagination. She had never imagined them actually approaching her. Until this night, it had mostly been some winking, maybe a flirty wave, but never actual conversation. Her gut was churning, as if her instincts told her to get the hell out of there, but she was so curious, almost intoxicated by the look in his eyes as he spoke softly, as if telling her a secret that no-one else on the Boardwalk was supposed to hear.

"What's your name?" he asked her, grinning down at her. A shiver ran down her spine as he moved one hand to run down her arm before, finally, taking a step back. Donna let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. Quickly gaining her composure, she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think my name is?" she questioned back playfully, shivering again at another chuckle from the guy in front of her. He shook his head, raising his hands.

"How the heck am I supposed to know that?!" he exclaimed, not really looking as surprised as Donna thought he'd be. He then grinned and raised a thumb. "What do I get if I say the right one though?"

"Oh, you want a prize?" Donna smirked at him, rolling her eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

The guy turned and pointed a thumb in the direction of the gang he came from with an, if possible, even wider grin.

"You come with us to party the night away tonight!" he grinned and turned back to her with something in his eyes that drew her in. What was it… Something she could see almost flashing in his eyes. The whole idea was ridiculous. Why would she ever party with a complete stranger? Not only was it dangerous, which was something her logical brain kept telling her, but it was completely stupid. Yet something made her feel completely safe with him.

"I don't know…" she started, but then that feeling of calm took over her again. She felt so _drawn_ to him. His eyes were so clear… She lost herself in the dark sea that was his eyes as she weakened. "… Alright, I mean, can't be that bad. But you better guess right or you lose your chance!"

Paul grinned widely, his persuasion had worked perfectly. He used it so seldom, he wasn't sure why. It makes feeding a lot easier. Oh, but Donna, this beautiful, special Donna, he had known her name the same moment he'd seen her. While they weren't psychic, they _did_ have some abilities. Picking up small thoughts and planting thoughts and ideas in their heads were just two of them.

Placing a hand on her hip, he pushed a strand of her hair from her face, keeping her mind calm and aroused with a hard grip and little effort, saying the one word, a word that would lead to the events that would change her life.

"It's Donna."

* * *

><p><strong>Bam. Review, favorite, follow, yadayada. I'm going to sleep now.<strong>

**Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Party begins

**I told you I'm bad at updating. Right now I've eaten so much sushi I'm about to vomit so I decided to lay down and write for a moment. Life.**

* * *

><p>Their place was completely amazing. She had never been anywhere near the bluff, and she could see that she had been missing something. The way she heard the waves crash against the cliff, the scent of the ocean, the spinning light from the lighthouse… She could only imagine what it would look like during the day. The stars and the moon lit up the place nicely, though, so there was no need for neither sun nor flashlight to see where to put ones feet on the wooden stairs down into a dark cave.<p>

As Paul helped her off his motorcycle after the thrilling ride there, Donna inspected the place and the group of young men. She still felt intimidated by them, but at the same time there was a very strong attraction. It wasn't really like her to just follow a group of guys like this, but she was so intrigued, she couldn't stop herself. The one with curly hair and big, innocent eyes was Marko. She had seen him a lot on the Boardwalk. He must've been swimming in chicks, the way he looked. Although, most of them had the looks to get any girl they'd want, Donna knew that much. She wasn't sure on his personality, he seemed so changing, one minute quiet and calm, the next crazy and outgoing, the next he could be almost intimidating with an almost cruel grin on his face when he saw some things happen on the Boardwalk.

"Need a hand?" the very same innocent-eyed guy questioned as she hesitated at the top of the wooden stairs. She had so many conflicting feelings inside of her, it was impossible to figure out what she was supposed to do. Meeting his eyes, she thought she saw a hard, almost threatening glint in his eyes for a moment before it disappeared back to wide, innocent doe-eyes. Shaking her head at her paranoia, she gratefully took the hand he had offered for her and concentrated on placing her feet right as he led her down the stairs to a small bridge over the water and to the entrance of the dark cave. The others had already entered, and Donna could see the flickering lights of barrels with fire from inside and could hear music playing.

Once again led by the gloved hand of Marko, she slowly and carefully stepped down the big stones that were used as stairs. The final step was so high, Marko had to help her down by grabbing her waist and pulling her down to the ground next to him.

The inside of the cave was even more amazing than the outside. While she was surprised they could live there, she found it fascinating. In the entrance of it, there was a nonfunctional fountain with a chandelier that had crashed down into it, both lying dead as decoration. On the edge of the fountain stood a rock box that blared loud music that she could see Paul head banging to. The cave was nicely lit up by several barrels with fire, a smart way to light up the place. There was also an ancient couch, dusty and red, a wheelchair, a bed, and a few dark tunnels leading further inside, probably to a labyrinth of darkness where one would not only lose their way, but maybe die because of it. Shivering, Donna decided not to think of them and turned her attention to the inhabitants of the cave.

Paul was moving closer to her with a bottle of vodka in his hands and a mischievous smile on his lips. Holding the bottle out for her to take, he winked.

"Let the party begin, baby!" he exclaimed as she grinned and took a big swig, earning herself a few cheers from the group and a burning sensation in her throat as the strong drink rolled down her throat. Sending the bottle right back, she raised her arms and let out a short cheer before shaking her head quickly, as if to process the drink she just took.

Her hips were moving side to side to the music as she cheered, drank and danced. Most of it felt like a blur, she had no idea how she had gotten there in the first place, but she felt like everything was okay. Her eyes focused on the guy with a lion's mane for hair in front of her, as they both danced and sang along to the parts of the lyrics they could recognize. Donna was having a really good time, slowly losing her common sense more and more as she got more drunk and time went on. They were cheering her on, encouraging her to drink more.

She felt hands on her body, soft touches, as she kept swaying to the music, bottle in hand. Paul held her firmly by the hips, pulling her closer to him, her back touching his chest as he buried his face in her hair and greedily sucked in her scent. It was intoxicating. He was so hungry, it was almost driving him insane. Ensuring that her mind was still under his control, he turned her around and watched her as she stumbled slightly in her drunken state. She was clearly not very used to being this drunk.

To Donna, it seemed completely reasonable to go for it, so she grinned and pushed him backwards slowly, hands on his chest. Their eye contact was intense as they hit the edge of the sofa and he sat down with her straddling him. He flashed her a big grin, his eyes leaving her for a moment as he turned to the other inhabitants of the cave and giving them the same grin. To him, it was a fun game.

Donna wasn't sure what to do now. Her drunken mind didn't have the details. She had felt like straddling him, so she did. But what she would do now, she didn't know. She could tell that Paul was enjoying the view, his hands softly running up and down along her hips and biting his lower lip in what could only be described as a devilish, sexy smirk. He raised an eyebrow and met her eyes, and for a moment it felt like they were the only ones there.

That was, until Marko jumped in with an excited and teasing yell.

"Christening the new couch, are we?" he grinned and winked at Paul, who only glared back. He had snapped her out of his control with his sudden shouting.

_Wow, Marko. So now we're doing this? Butting in when we're playing with our food? _

They shared a look, and Paul let out a disappointed sigh when Donna cheered and stood from the couch, stealing the bottle of vodka from Marko with a wide grin. Marko only kept his grin on and eyed her as she raised the bottle for one more swig. Just as she finished, he walked up to her, taking the bottle and leaning in, to see how she'd react. Donna didn't do much more than giggle, too drunk to really know what's going on. Seeing his opportunity, Marko _finally_ leaned in more, smelling her neck, kissing it once…

And then he bit her shoulder.

Her first reaction was a weak yelp, but after only a second, she let out a breathy moan. Marko's throat felt like liquid gold was running down it, his skin tingled and he savored the sweet taste of this young, drunk woman.

Paul, now jealous of his brother for drinking from her first, stepped over as Marko pulled his teeth out of her. She looked dizzy, and, true enough, fell over unconscious.

"Come on man. I saw her first," Paul whined and looked at the unconscious woman on the floor, his mouth watering from the smell of her blood. "What do we do now?"

"She's drunk off her ass. Let's take her home."

* * *

><p><strong>I've been writing for a while today now, let's hope I'll be able to update soon again.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3 - Hangover

**Some family time. That's always nice.**

* * *

><p>The following morning, Donna woke up in her own bed, as usual. The curtains were covering the window, as usual, and she was feeling cold, as usual. However, there was something unusual about this morning. She didn't know how she got home, and she was hungover as hell. Feeling her body shake, she realized what that was a sign for and rushed out of bed and into the bathroom connected to her room, flinged the toilet lid up and immediately started to vomit, emptying her stomach of the little contents it had.<p>

When she finally finished, her entire body was shaking uncontrollably, and she was sweating. Too afraid to look herself in the mirror to see her face when hungover, she quickly undressed and stepped in a steamy hot shower.

Her thoughts were a big jumble, trying to put the bits and pieces she remembered from last night together made her head pound even more.

_Paul was moving closer to her with a bottle of vodka in his hands and a mischievous smile on his lips. _

She could remember drinking with them. That gang. They had invited her over and she had accepted. What kind of idiot would accept a complete stranger's request to go somewhere unknown, on their motorcycles, no less? Cursing herself, she scrubbed her body with some body scrub, trying to remember anything else.

_She felt hands on her body, soft touches, as she kept swaying to the music, bottle in hand. Paul held her firmly by the hips, pulling her closer to him, her back touching his chest as he buried his face in her hair and greedily sucked in her scent._

The memory made her head pound and her stomach turn. She could've been raped. What the hell was wrong with her? Why the hell did she do that? How did they get her to be so chilled?

As her hands reached her shoulders, she winced suddenly, feeling something on the tip of her fingers. It felt like a wound, maybe a zit?

She moved out of the shower, pulling a towel around herself and cleaning away the steam on the mirror with one hand. As she turned her shoulder to see it in the mirror, she gasped and stared at the two puncture wounds on her left shoulder. There was some minor bruising around them, and they had started bleeding from her touching them. They were recent. But she couldn't remember being hurt by anyone or anything? What could've done this?

_Donna…_

She screamed as she saw something in the mirror behind her reflection, somehow resembling a human shape. Turning around, however, she didn't see the same thing in the room. It was empty, save from her. She was convinced she had heard someone whisper her name. The voice was eerily familiar, but she couldn't figure out whose voice it was.

What was she supposed to do? How did she get home? What were those wounds on her shoulder?

"Holy shit, Donna. You're fucking insane," she told herself as she convinced herself to ask _them_ about it, to find out what the hell had happened.

As Donna hurried down the stairs of the smaller villa she shared with her parents, she could hear them discussing something in low, worried voices. Her name was repeated over and over, so she figured she was probably in trouble. Glancing at the clock on the wall over the door to the kitchen. It was already four PM.

Her parents turned to her when she entered the kitchen, eyeing her cautiously as she wandered to the fridge to pull out something to eat. It was her mother that started the conversation by clearing her throat.

"How was the Boardwalk yesterday, honey?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She was clearly distressed over the situation. The family had never really had any big arguments, there had never been a need to. Donna's parents worked a lot, so she had learned to take care of herself and stay out of trouble at a younger age than others. Not that it bothered her, they had enough money to get food on the table, pay the house and cars, and save every month.

Donna shrugged.

"It was fine. I got a bit too much to drink, though. Got a headache that's killing me. Dad, could you give me an aspirin?" she spoke, pulling out a carton of milk and filling a glass with the ice cold liquid. Her father handed her a small pill, which she took with gratitude and swallowed.

"Sweetie, we love you, and you know that, but you came home at five AM this morning. Where the hell were you?" he asked her, his wrinkled forehead showing off the worry. Donna wasn't sure what to say. Was she supposed to just shake it off or was she supposed to show them the wounds? Biting her lower lip, she turned to walk up the stairs again.

"I met some guys. They had a party and I joined them," she told them before stepping up a floor and entering her room, trying to find something to wear to the Boardwalk. She was definitely going to find them and ask them what the hell happened. Worrying her parents wasn't exactly on her top ten favorite things to do. Pulling on a shorter tank top and a pair of jeans shorts and grabbing her sunglasses, she was just about to walk out the door when she was blocked by her father looking stern and even a bit angry.

"You just went with some guys you'd never met and partied with them? What the hell, Donna?! Do you have any idea how worried your mother was when you didn't come home last night? How worried I was?" he asked sharply, making Donna's stomach drop. She hated these conversations. They made her feel guilty, which she was, in this case. She stepped up to him and kissed his cheek, apologizing quickly and stepping past him.

"They were okay, dad. Don't worry about me, I know karate," she joked with a poke in his side. He didn't laugh, which she suspected he wouldn't. She was about to speak again, when her dad just raised his arms in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Don't wait up'. This time we won't. Just tell us when you're out this long," he sighed, walking off to the bedroom he shared with Donna's mother. Donna smiled at him and hurried down the stairs again, hugging her mother who was still in the kitchen.

"Don't wait up mom, I love you!" she exclaimed and kissed her cheek, grabbing her bag and rushing out through the door. The fifteen minute walk to the Boardwalk would be worth the answers she was hoping to get.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting better at updating. Nice, huh?<strong>


End file.
